undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri Vanderbilt (SGTA)
Dimitri Vanderbilt is a character in Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of Dimitri's life before the apocalypse Post-Apocalypse A week before Phillip and Todd joined the Apex Community, Dimitri found his way there and joined Scatter Season 1 "Tears" Dimitri walks into Elizabeth Hill's office and asks about her thoughts on Phillip and Todd. He is startled by Matt's coughing and calls her name, only for Phillip to come out. He shakes Phillips hand and is present when Matt wakes up "Others" It is revealed that Dimitri lives with Bentley and Nathan. He is later at the party held for him, Phillip and Todd, but reveals he does not wish to stay "Fears" Dimitri is present with Leo's group when they leave to find Niklas. He scouts the area with Aaron and Scott and offers to help with construction of the Target "Gone" Dimitri is present with Otis when Leo returns with only Dexter Hubbard. He is recruited by Leo to search more in the morning "Pain" Dimitri is first seen with Aaron and Phillip when Leo walks up to him. He says he's killed three dead and no one has passed by, before being replaced by Eric Dugan. He later appears with Leo's split section of the group tasked with taking Niklas out of Gregory's camp quickly. He suggests taking out the guard silently but watches as Gary leads the man away. He is present when Stefan takes back Niklas and is subsequently killed by Paul. As he is escaping, he also witnesses Gary being shot and killed. He arrives back with the rest of the group after the Massacre at the Target. "Death" Dimitri is seen driving off with Leo from the Target, leaving Ruben Eastview and Niklas behind. He is later present when Gavin Foxx is taken out in front of the crowd Season 2 "The Same Asylum as Before" Dimitri is among those who go to the mall to scavenge. He is placed with Timothy West, but after Eli Wilson is bitten, Dimitri joins Nathan in scavenging "Wet Ribbon" Dimitri, along with Nathan and Garrett Smith are seen saving Aaron Meyer's life from a herd of walkers before running back to the rest of the group. He fires back at Gregory's group when they run by "Once" Dimitri is seen driving Tracy Long's Hyundai through the fields with Eli. He talks with Jasper Bernard, Luka, Deedee and Harper before driving into Apex. He is seen in Elizabeth's office and informs Kendall Standish of Bentley's death "Veneno Para Las Hadas" Dimitri is seen in his house with Phillip drinking scotch when Scott Cleary knocks on the door and tells the pair about Warren Smith's condition "My Book of Regrets" Dimitri is seen talking to Gregory Ames and his armada when they demand Apex "Home Invasion" Dimitri takes place in the attack on Apex. He survives and watches several of his friends die, including Meredith "It Will Rain for a Million Years" Dimitri attends Jenny's meeting about going out past the areas they've searched before to find supplies to rebuild Apex. He volunteers to go "Trains" Dimitri listens in on Leo's conversation with Phillip and asks Leo's son's name. He fights off walkers that surround them and watches Doug Santos sacrifice himself. He later arrives at the Train Station and meets Ciara Nash "Arriving Somewhere but not Here" Coming soon "Gravity Eyelids" Coming soon "Stars Die" Coming soon "Off the Map" Coming soon Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Season 1 *Tears *Others *Fears *Gone *Pain *Death Season 2 * The Same Asylum as Before * Wet Ribbon * Once * Veneno Para Las Hadas * My Book of Regrets * Home Invasion (No Lines) * It Will Rain for a Million Years * Trains * Arriving Somewhere but not Here * Gravity Eyelids * Stars Die * Off the Map Trivia *Although not a main cast member, he is credited in episodes he does not appear in. This makes him a series regular, along with Rick Murphy and Matt Graham (season 1) Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Characters Category:Scatter Category:Scatter Protagonists